Tener sentimientos no correspondidos
by Deidara-Inuzuka
Summary: Tener sentimientos no correspondidos a veces es bueno... Sasori se le confiesa a Deidara y Zetsu a Tobi... ¿Que pasaria si no escuchan la respuesta que querian? ¡OneShot! *SasoZetsu* y TobiDei.


**Disclaimer:** El asesino de uno de los personajes principales del fic ¬¬… Digo! Masashi Kishimoto.

**Género:** Yaoi.

**Pareja Principal:** SasoZetsu.

**Secundaria:** TobiDei.

"**Tener sentimientos no correspondidos a veces es bueno"**

En la cueva Akatsuki había un Sasori nervioso, caminaba de un lado a otro frente a una puerta. Estaba en un pasillo rocoso, con unas velas en las paredes para iluminar su roja cabellera y sus hermosos ojos color miel nerviosos.

―" _¿Qué hare? ¿Qué hare? Debo decirle pero no se que diga sobre esto. Seguro se reirá de mi." _― A través de sus ojos miel se ve un tremendo dolor ― _"¡No puedo dejar esperar a mis sentimientos! tengo que ser valiente y confesarme."_ ― Abre la puerta, dejando atrás su nerviosismo y sus dudas atrás, en ese pasillo frio y vacio.

La habitación era simple, igual que el pasillo, con la mismas paredes rocosas igual que el suelo. Tenía una cama individual a la derecha y al otro lado una mesa con unas obras de arcillas, allí estaba sentado un muchacho rubio trabajando en sus animales de arcilla, este era Deidara, el terrorista y artista explosivo de Akatsuki. Voltea repentinamente el rubio para ver a su compañero artista allí con las mejillas rojas.

Ciertamente se estaba comportando de un modo extraño últimamente pero el rubio pensó que debía ser por falta de aceite o algo por el estilo, lo que debía necesitar una marioneta ¿No? Porque solo era eso. Una marioneta. Aunque el rubio seguía preocupado por su maestro, fuera lo que fuera.

― ¿Sasori no Danna, hum?

―Tengo que decirte algo, Deidara. ― Lo miro fijamente a esos orbes azules que tanto amaba.

―No, no voy a ayudarlo otra vez a arreglar a Hiruko. Casi me cae veneno la otra vez, hum. ― Se quejo el rubio pensando que le pediría ese favor el pelirrojo.

―No es eso Deidara… Yo…

― ¿Qué tiene Danna? ―Se levanta de su silla y deja su obra a la mitad ― Como dice siempre Danna, no me gusta esperar, hum… Así que escúpalo. ― Frunce el ceño.

―"_Estos jóvenes de ahora ¿Acaso no pueden ser más pacientes_?" ―Suspira y mira el ceño fruncido del rubio ―_"Creo que no soy la mejor persona para decirlo" _Bien, lo que quería decirte era que…

En el bosque cerca de la cueva Akatsuki, estaba Tobi lanzando Kunais a un punto de un árbol haciendo 100 puntos `perfectos. El buen chico andaba con su máscara naranja habitual, su traje negro y bufanda verde. Ese día no llevaba su capa Akatsuki.

― ¡100 puntos otra vez! ―Grito el buen chico alegre.

A lo lejos espiaba Zetsu, el bipolar favorito de todos (Además de Tobi). Miraba perdidamente y con mejillas notoriamente rojas al "Buen chico".

―Es tan lindo ― Soltó la parte blanca ― **No vinimos a verlo decir que es lindo ¡Baka! **Pero es que no puedo evitarlo… **Tenemos que decirle ya, se lo diré yo.** ¿Qué? Pero yo quiero decirle **¡Por Dios y eso que no creo en Dios!** Eres muy lento para esas cosas No digas eso, es que siempre quieres decir todo lo emocionante. ―Se peleaba el de doble personalidad ― **¡Pero es que te quedas como un idiota viendo a Tobi! No podemos perder tiempo. **Pero déjame decirle esta vez yo a Tobi… **Está bien díselo tu, pero si no puedes, voy yo ¿Ok?** ¡Está bien! ― Sonríe.

― ¿Qué quiere decirle a Tobi, Zetsu-san? ―Estaba detrás del bipolar ¿Cómo llego hasta allí? Es un misterio… Y lo mejor… ¿Cómo logro escuchar?

― ¿¡TOBI! ― Se sobresalta el bipolar y mira rápidamente hacia atrás ― _"Se supone que somos espías… __**¿Cómo no nos pudimos dar cuenta?" **_**¡ME ASUSTASTE! **Pero no hay problema **Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer o serás un mal chico.**

― ¡Perdone Zetsu-san! Tobi no lo volverá a hacer… ―Se disculpa el buen chico.

―"Es tan lindo… **¡Tenemos que decirle lo que sentimos por el! ¡No puedo aguantar más!** Bueno, bueno… Ya estas como Sasori **¡CALLATE! No metas a esa marioneta en esto. **Ya bueno, pero no te enojes ¿Acaso te sentiste insultado? **¡No es eso! En realidad no me llevo mal con él, pero estamos perdiendo el tiempo en esto. **A mí tampoco me cae mal…**" **― Se hablo Zetsu en su mente.

― ¿Zetsu-san? ―Pasaba la mano en frente del bipolar ― ¿Estará discutiendo otra vez en su mente?

―"_Oh cierto, debo decirle a Tobi lo que siento.__** ¿Y que sientes?**__ Algo que no puedo explicar. __**Qué buena explicación**__ ¡No metas tu sarcasmo! Lo que siento por Tobi, es algo que sentí cuando lo vi por primera vez sin su máscara… __**¿Fue como el amor a primera vista, verdad? Es un amor verdadero…**__ Sip, Bueno ya es hora"_ ― Sonríe para el mismo.

―¡ZETSU-SAN! ―Le grito.

― **¡TOBI NO GRITES!** ―Despertó de su mente el de dos colores.

―Pero es que Zetsu-san estaba perdido en la luna. ― Se excuso el chico.

―No te preocupes Tobi, pero escucha con atención lo que diré y no te distraigas. ― Explico seriamente y sonrojado hasta las orejas.

― ¡Tobi es un buen chico y escuchara!

―Bueno, yo… Lo que quiero decir yo…Es que quiero decirte lo mucho que yo…Como puedo decirlo…Es que yo te…Tengo mucho…Yo…Lo que quiero decir… **¡YO TE AMO COÑO! ¡ES LO QUE QUIERO DECIR! **¡Yo se lo iba decir! Me mentiste **¡Te estabas tardando una eternidad!** Eres igual que Sasori **¡YA DEJA EL ROLLO CON ESA MARIONETA!** Aunque me gusta su cuerpo, es de madera…

El Uchiha se quedo perplejo por las palabras de su amigo bipolar.

― ¿Es cierto, Zetsu-san? ― Su ojo se entristece mucho.

―Bueno, si…Desde hace tiempo que tengo estos sentimientos hacia ti. Y te lo quería decir para no seguir engañando a mis sentimientos **¿Y qué dices? ¿Los vas a corresponder? **¡No seas tan directo! **No quiero balbucear todo el tiempo como tu **¡Déjame en paz! ― Se peleaba nuevamente el bipolar.

―Perdona, Zetsu-san. ― Se da la vuelta.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste Tobi? Es que no…

El bipolar había creído escuchar mal, o quería creer escuchar mal. Tembló un poco y se resistieron las lágrimas por salir. Debía ser fuerte.

―Yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos ya que amo a otra persona. ― Confeso. ―Realmente perdóname.

―N-no te preocupes Tobi o mejor dicho Madara… ― En sus ojos se reflejaba una inmensa tristeza pero intento sonreír un poco ― Yo te entiendo. **¿Es Deidara, verdad?** No te metas en problemas ajenos. **Solo quiero saber.**

―Si ―Empieza a caminar ―Iré con senpai.

―Tobi…―Mira a su buen chico desaparecer en un Jutsu de teletransportación ― ¿Por qué? **¡Debe ser porque somos una planta! Jodido rubio suertudo.** Vamos… **¡Quiero patearle el trasero! **No importa, eso haría enojar a Tobi. **Tsk… Bueno.**

Zetsu se mete dentro de un árbol y desaparece completamente.

Siguiendo con los dos artistas. Estaban en la habitación y Deidara esperaba impacientemente lo que diría su maestro.

―Yo te amo. ―Dijo seriamente mientras miraba los hermosos ojos del rubio.

El rubio quedo en shock ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta? Da unos pasos hacia atrás y tiembla un poco. ¿Lo estuvo engañando todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo antes? ¡Donde quedo la confianza entre el maestro y el alumno! Pues parece que hay secretos hasta allí. El pelirrojo trago saliva un momento, intento analizar lo que pensaba su amigo el rubio.

― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ― Pregunto el rubio acariciando su cabeza intentando analizar la palabras del pelirrojo.

―No tenía el valor suficiente. ― Se excuso el pelirrojo apretando los puños.

―Yo te amaba. ―Sonrió tristemente.

El pelirrojo sonrió como antes nunca pero después escucho claramente el «Amaba». Nunca se dio cuenta de esos sentimientos… Y ya era demasiado tarde. ¿O no lo era? Podrían comenzar otra vez… O eso pensaba él.

―Pero yo me esforzare para ganar tu am- ― Fue interrumpido por una persona que entro rápidamente a la habitación.

― ¿Ganar tu qué? ¿Quieres ganar su amor? ― Pregunto nada más ni nada menos que Tobi, con la voz tranquila y gruesa de Madara. Se sitúa al lado del rubio.

― ¿¡Tobi! ― Se sorprende el pelirrojo.

―Sí, ese mismo. ― Dijo sonriendo bajo su máscara. ―Y llegas tarde para ganar su amor, ya yo lo hice ― El rubio se sonroja.

― ¿¡Es cierto eso Deidara? ―Pregunta enojado el pelirrojo. Pero no con Deidara, si no con el cabellos de azabache. Por haberle arrebatado a su amado.

El rubio asiente con la cabella y voltea a ver hacia otro lado para no verle los ojos a su Danna.

―Aléjate de Deidara. Lo único que hiciste fue provocarle daño, y el único que estuvo para el fui yo.

El pelirrojo miro nuevamente al rubio, que no se le veía la cara por su mechón rubio. Lo que decía Tobi era cierto, no merecía estar con la persona que mas amaba por hacerle tanto daño. Se fue corriendo de allí, dejando a la pareja.

Se fue a su habitación. Era igual que la del rubio artista pero con una diferencia que tenía marionetas colgadas en el techo y unas en el suelo y la mesa tenía tubos de ensayo con líquidos extraños. Se sentó en su cama y su cubrió su manos con sus manos de marioneta.

― ¿Es porque soy una marioneta verdad? ― Se preguntaba a punto de llorar ― Solo me ven por como soy y no por lo que hay dentro de mí. Las personas son estúpidas. No entiende como me siento, lo que sacrifique por cumplir mi sueño. ¿Las lágrimas dañaran la madera? ¡Qué estúpido soy! Las marionetas no lloran.

Llega atravesando la pared rocosa, el bicolor y se para en la habitación de su cuarto. Sus ojos también estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. El también sufría por su amor no correspondido. Sasori se sorprende por los rasgos de su amigo.

Zetsu intento caminar pero se quedaba estancado en el techo por las marionetas y tumbo alguna de ellas. Todo por la planta que lo rodeaba. Sasori se levanta para ayudarlo pero ve como su amigo guardo la planta y quedo solo la persona del bicolor.

― ¿Z-Zetsu? ― Tartamudeo. ― ¿Eres tú? ― Le pregunto sorprendido al ver a su amigo en tan extraña forma, bueno, para Zetsu eso sería extraña forma.

― **¡Claro que si tonto! **No lo insultes, nunca no ha visto así, bueno en realidad nadie. **¡Bueno pero no importa quiero gritar!** ― Se cruza los brazos sobre su pecho e infla sus mejillas.

Sasori solo soltó una risita, le agradaba Zetsu, y hablaba muchas veces con él y le parecía una persona graciosa por siempre pelearse consigo mismo, de allí el que la parte negra se le pegara lo impaciente de Sasori. Zetsu parecía un hombre alto de dos teces, con cabello verde y con un poco sonrojado. Sasori lo veía de abajo hacia arriba detallando todo lo que veía.

― **¡Deja de verme! **Me haces sentir nervioso ― Se avergonzó con un notable sonrojo.

―Lo siento es la primera vez que te veo así ― Se rasca un poco la nuca.

―Debes pensar que soy raro… Todos piensan eso…

―El único raro soy yo, que soy una marioneta.

― **¡Yo soy una planta Sasori! **Eso es peor…

―Pero si yo te veo normal…― Le mira los ojos ― ¿Qué tienes? ¿Acaso estuviste llorando?

― **¡Yo soy un hombre! ¡Yo no soy un llorón como tú!** Si estuvimos llorando **No le confieses eso, por algo miento.**

Los dos se vuelven a sentar en la cama, ya que era más fácil con Zetsu sin su planta, y hablaron un rato.

―Entonces te confesaste a Tobi… ―Suspiro ― Estúpido Tobi.

―Y tú te confesaste al rubio… ―Suspiro ― **Jodido rubio.**

Se miran entre si y ríen a carcajadas.

― ¡Estamos en las mismas, jajajaja! ― Reía el pelirrojo.

― **¡Y estamos como unos idiotas riendo porque nos rechazaron! **¡Jajajaja! ― Reía Zetsu.

En eso una lágrima del pelirrojo se le resbala por su cara de madera. El pelirrojo se la limpia e intenta entender el porqué puede llorar… Si solo es un pedazo de madera.

―Pero si soy una marioneta. Las marionetas no pueden llorar…―Se limpiaba mas lagrimas que venían.

―**Las plantas tampoco pueden llorar.** ― Se limpia las lágrimas que caían de sus amarillos ojos. ― Pero todo ser que sienta amor, ría y odie, ¿Puede llorar, no? ―Le sonríe.

―Zetsu…―Lo mira sorprendido ― Tienen razón, aunque es inexplicable.

― ¿Tienen? **¿Hablaste en plural?**

― ¿Son dos, no? Entonces debo hablar en plural.

―Nunca nadie había hecho eso… **Ya no te considerare tan idiota.**

―Lo tomare como un alago ― Lo mirare de forma extraña. ― ¿Y ahora que haremos?

―Bueno…

Luego en la cocina. Zetsu se devoraba un chocolate aun en su forma humana y Sasori lo veía detenidamente.

― ¿Quieres? ―Pregunto Zetsu.

―Yo no como… ―Recuesta su cabeza sobre la mesa ― ¡Me rechazaron por ser muy lento! ¡No es justo!

―Y mi lindo Madara está enamorado de un rubio… ― Lloriqueo el bipolar.

― ¿Madara? ―Pregunto, el pelirrojo no sabía nada sobre la identidad secreta de «Tobi».

―Perdón Tobi…Me confundí de nombre…― Se excuso el bicolor.

―Ahh… Ok ¿Y cómo sabes que es lindo? ―Pregunto curioso.

―**Lo he visto sin su máscara,** desde ese momento me enamoro. **Eres demasiado sentimental…** ¡Tú fuiste el que se confesó! **¡CALLATE!**

― ¿No crees que podría ser una atracción física? Yo estoy empezando a creer que yo le tenía era aprecio a Deidara como de Maestro a alumno… Y también pudo ser una atracción física, ya que el no es feo. ― Confeso Sasori.

―**Cierto pudo ser eso.** Gracias Sasori y gracias chocolate… **¡Me siento mejor!** ― Exclamo.

―¡PERO NO ES JUSTO! ― Se enfureció.

― ¿Eres bipolar acaso? **No eres el indicado para decir eso…** Hay, ya cállate. **¿Qué pasa Sasori?** ¿Por qué el enojo de repente?

― ¡ES QUE TODOS TIENEN PAREJAS! No es justo… ¡Hidan y Kakuzu! Pero ellos son muy escandalosos con sus «cosas».

―**También está la del líder-sama y Konan**. Es la más normalita, pero siempre hay beneficios para Konan es injusto, **muy cierto.** Y Líder-sama nos pone mirada asesina si hablamos con Konan **Es porque es la única mujer en Akatsuki, solo por eso.**

― ¡JAJA! Cierto. No olvidemos la pareja de Kisame e Itachi.

―La pareja Zoofilica.

―¡JAJAJAJA! Pobre Kisame… ―Se le salen lágrimas de tanto reír.

―Pero es que es cierto **¡Es un pez fuera del agua!**

―Y por ultimo…

―Si…**Están ellos.** Pero no importa. **¡Algún día lo superaremos!**

―Si… Y solo quedamos nosotros… Solo nosotros…

―Si…**solo…**

― ¿¡NOSOTROS! ― Se miraron sorprendidos.

― ¿Crees que deberíamos…? ― Le pregunto Sasori sonrojado.

― ¡No lo sé! **¿¡Cómo que no lo sabes!**

― ¡Esto es raro! ¡AAH! ― Sacude su cabello rojizo ― ¿O crees que soy muy raro por ser una marioneta?

― **¡Claro que no!** No eres raro y menos feo. Me gusta tu cabello rojo y desordenado… **¡Creo que eso es demasiado que decir!** ―Sasori ríe un poco y el bicolor se sonroja ―** ¡¿De qué te ríes? **Ycreo que eres tierno por ser de baja estatura. **¡No hables más! **Pero le digo lo que pensamos de el…

―Por fin alguien que no me dice ni pequeño ni enano…

―Pero yo si soy raro… **Soy una planta carnívora…** Y mi piel es de dos colores… **Y lo de ser bipolar.**

―Yo pienso que eres genial. Me gusta cómo eres, tus dos colores de piel hacen que seas como un arte abstracto, eso es genial. Además ¿Que tiene de malo ser planta? lo veo muy único y todos no debemos ser iguales a los demás y además… Yo no soy de carne y no me puedes comer ― Sonríe ― Además me agradan los dos, veo que es conveniente ya que nunca te sentirías solo.

―**Tsk.** Es cierto no te puedo ganar y a nosotros nos agradas también. Entonces nuestra relación seria rara… **Yo tendría Marionetafilia.**

― ¿Y yo plantafilia? ― Se pregunto entre risas.

― ¿Crees que deberíamos?

―Lo haremos solo para disipar un poco los sentimientos de los amores o correspondidos que tenemos. Para mas nada. ― Se sonroja un poco.

―Si tú lo dices. **Debes saber lo que hace ¿no**? ¿Estás seguro de esto? **Sí, estoy seguro.** ¡Vamos Sasori! ― Se va corriendo de la cocina.

― ¡Hey! ¡Espera! ― Lo sigue.

Unas semanas más tarde…

―Sasori no Danna, hum…

― ¿Qué quieres Deidara? ― Frunce el ceño el pelirrojo era de mañana y el estaba en el pasto viendo algunas flores.

―Quería decirle si quería venir conmigo a un museo que está cerca de aquí. ¡Es la inauguración! Habrá muchas obras de arte, hum.

― ¿Y así quieres que te eche en cara que el arte es eterno? ―Sonríe de lado.

― ¡Malvado, hum!

― ¡Senpai! ¡Tobi si quiere ir! ―Le empieza a alar el brazo.

― ¡Tobi, me lo vas a sacar! Seguro Kakuzu me cobrara esta vez.

―Que escandalosos… ― Se quejo el pelirrojo.

― ¿Seguro no quiere ir Danna, hum? ―Lo mira extrañado.

―No, hoy no quiero hacer nada.

―Está bien… ―Mira a Tobi ― ¡Joder! ¡Vamos pero no digas que te quieres ir de repente! ― Empiezan a caminar.

―Está bien senpai ―Le sigue.

―Son unos escandalosos… ― Suspira ― "No puedo creer que me gustara un niño como el"

Como siempre aparece Zetsu del pasto y sienta a su lado.

―Hola Zetsu ― Sonríe tiernamente.

―Hola… ― Se sonroja ― ¿Se fueron los gritones?

―Sí. Seguro Deidara que veía las flores…

―Y me hago llamar espía, tu también me localizas. **¡Ustedes son anormales!** Hago lo mejor que puedo. ¿Y qué te dijo Deidara?

― Pidiéndome que si quería ir con él a un museo y lo rechace ― Se recuesta en el suave pasto.

― ¿Y eso porque? ¿Tienes sentimientos todavía por él? ¿O necesitas disipar los sentimientos no correspondidos otra vez?

― ¿En serio lo dices por eso? ―Sonríe maliciosamente ―No digas eso… Solo di que quieres…

―P-pero… ― Se sonroja mas ― **¡Joder hiciste sonrojarme!** Es nuestra palabra clave.

―Está bien… Entonces disipemos nuestros sentimientos no correspondidos… ―Le da un tierno beso en la mejilla a Zetsu.

―**Tener sentimientos no correspondidos…** a veces es bueno ¿No? ― Le sonríe tiernamente.

―Y más cuando quieres disiparlos…

"**Tener sentimientos no correspondidos a veces es bueno… ya que significa estar toda la noche acurrucados en la cama…"**

**Deidara_Inuzuka:** ¡Y aquí vengo con mi pareja otra vez xD! Si que soy loca pero me gusta. Estoy pensando en otro One shot… ¿Uno de mundo Alternativo? Quien sabe… Pero bueno…Espero este les guste… Pues se trato de los amores no correspondidos de los dos… La idea me vino rápida al ver muchos fics de MadaZetsu. ¡Adoren esta pareja aunque sea rara! ¡Pues su servidora la adora! ¡INVENTE UNA PAREJA! ¡EL SASOZETSU RLZ!

Veo que a las personas les gusto mi otro fic x3! Asi que espero les guste este también n_n. Me siento feliz, invente una pareja =3! Ahora hagan fics de esta pareja y háganla famosa xD.

**Deidara:** Tobi…hum…

**Tobi:** ¿Qué?

**Deidara:** Somos los malos en este fic verdad, hum -_-?

**Tobi:** siii… U_u…

**Deidara:** ¡JODIDA ESCRITORA LA EXPLOTARE!

**Tobi:** WAAA! SENPAAAI!

**Deidara:** Y lo peor, no era la apertura del museo hoy, hum!

**Tobi:** Viajamos hasta allá para nada T_T…


End file.
